memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Back to Earth
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit of Earth after flying at high warp for three days. (Earth, Starfleet Headquarters) Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Halliwell are walking through the hallway to meet up with Typhuss and his family. Hey buddy Admiral Halliwell says to Typhuss as he looks at his grandson. Grandpa, it's good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Jonathan. It's good to see you as well Typhuss Jonathan says as he hugs his grandson. Then Admiral Janeway showed up. Admiral Halliwell welcome back to Federation space its been 37 years since your death we learned about your maneuver in the academy which some teachers call it wreckless and unbecoming of an officer Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Admiral Halliwell. Both Captains Tyson and Kira are both curious as to why Admiral Janeway said that to Admiral Halliwell. Admiral Janeway, he's not dead, why did you say that says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Because this is Starfleet not the Dukes of Hazards but I would of done the same thing in his shoes back in the days but any other officer would of been court martialed and discharged if they didn't sacrifice themselves but we can't change the past but what we can change is your uniform Admiral Vice Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the 2350 uniform of Admiral Halliwell that's all torn up from his captive by the Romulans. Then Kira walks over to Typhuss. Hi, honey says Kira as she she kisses her husband on the lips. Jonathan looks at this and smiles. Now who is this lovely Bajoran woman Jonthan says looking at his grandson and his wife. Kira smiles. I'm Vedek Kira Nerys your grandson's wife Kira says looking at Jonathan Halliwell and shook his hand. Jonathan looks at her and smiles. Wow my grandson picked a good looking wife Jonathan says as he looks at his grandson. Thanks, we have two kids, Kira and I live on Bajor, in Dahkur Province and we have a farm says Typhuss as he looks at his grandpa. He has a confused look. I thought Bajor was still under Cardassian control Jonathan says looking at his grandson. No sir during the Federation-Cardassian war the Bajoran people resistance the Cardassian control and forced the Cardassians off Bajor Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. Wow I have a lot to catch up on don't I Jonathan says as he looks at both Captains Tyson and Kira. Yes you do, there are more people who want to see you, your daughters but you should get cleaned up first says Typhuss as he looks at his grandpa. Jonathan leaves to go get cleaned up, when Typhuss walks up to John Tyson. I thought he was dead all these years after the Romulan attack, he looks good for his age of 101 says Typhuss as he looks at John and Kira. Yeah he does Typhuss its weird but if you wanna know Doctor Murphy ran ever scan she could think of he's not from an alternate universe or a Human form Replicator John says looking at Typhuss. He was born in the year 2286 says Typhuss as he looks at John. Maybe the Romulans kept him from aging somehow during his interrogation he was very hostile to most of the Romulans on my crew to point I had to assign a team of MACOs to watch him on our way back to Earth John says as he looks at Typhuss and Kira. He was held prisoner for 37 years by Romulans, after 37 years with Romulans after what they did to him, he doesn't like Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well still it doesn't give him the right to be hostile to Romulans who weren't even born in that year Typhuss John says as he looked at Typhuss. One question, why did you have Romulans in the room you must have known how Admiral Halliwell would have reacted to them? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Some of them work with Doctor Murphy in sickbay and most are security guards John says as he looks at Typhuss. Since when are Romulans in Starfleet? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. When they rebelled against the Typhon Pact's alliance with the Star Empire John says as he looks at Typhuss. The Imperial Romulan State was reabsorbed into the Romulan Star Empire in 2382, the Romulans are part of the Typhon Pact says Typhuss as he looks at John. Many Romulans that were against the Empire joining the Typhon Pact came to Federation space with the late Admiral Alidar Jarok's daughter for asylum and Starfleet granted it and some have join Starfleet others just wanted to find a new planets to settle on and just be settlers John says as he looks at Typhuss. The only Romluan I ever trusted was Donatra says Typhuss as he looks at John. So if you were on board the Kingston and dying of a rare disease that one of the Romulans on Doctor Murphy's team is familiar with you wouldn't let him or her operate on you to save your life John says looking at Typhuss. That's different, I would let them save me, I was talking about other Romulan military officers says Typhuss as he looks at John.